


【凉裕】落单只狼的独白

by fonety



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: **凉岛**性暗示/女装癖/中岛裕翔性别认知障碍暗示提及/中岛裕翔/山田凉介抑郁症倾向提及





	【凉裕】落单只狼的独白

落单只狼的独白

HSJ 山田凉介&中岛裕翔

*女装癖

山田凉介抽烟喝酒烫头，知念侑李抽烟也喝酒。但他们不在一起抽烟，喝酒会礼貌性地开果汁酒，因为山田凉介要开自己的车。他们一周聚会两三次，这已经不应称之为聚会而是从白昼到夜里都厮混在一起的程度。山田凉介也时常困惑他们到底在聊些什么而用不尽友谊的保质期，但看起来知念侑李没有打断他那些喋喋不休和抱怨的意思，姑且就这样一直说下去。

比如“动物园的动物比马戏团的动物幸福。”

这听起来应当没什么不妥，是个不错的结论。但知念稍沉思一下，皱眉头细想了五秒，随即麻烦地撇了撇嘴——他猜到山田的意思是要和他去看马戏团。

为什么不是一起去动物园，是因为上期综艺他们去过，东京为数不多的动物园水族馆里遍布着heysayjump来回碾过的足迹，和一台台追寻着他们奔跑的摄像机与残忍地胁迫他们逃跑的PD。所以山田凉介的目的应当是先扬后贬，但最终目的是为先抑后扬，势必一定要用行动证明马戏团的动物不够幸福——知念盘算了下自己接下来一个月的饭局邀约，认为最好就在这桌中华料理前让计划就此打住。

“那么，动物园的动物幸福在哪？”

“一点也不幸福，实际上。你没发现吗？”他看着眼前的大人气偶像做出夸张的宛若综艺般神情抬了抬手臂，似是不悦与气愤地拧紧眉毛叹了口气，“上次因为番组拍摄久违地去了动物园，虽说久违也是两年里第二次去了，没有和女性的约会又没有年龄尚且在对动物园憧憬的弟弟妹妹邀请的情况下两年里去到两次本就很奇怪吧？即便如此还要做出十分新奇的样子听那些烂熟于心的动物知识……”

“你明明都答错了，在校革上。”

“那是因为必须由知念来答对。”山田耸了耸肩，将之轻描淡写地掠过，刻意忽视了知念显然的不耐烦，“总而言之，当我站到企鹅馆的扶手前和一只帝王企鹅对视的时候突然意识到了。大概互相看了有一、两分钟？因为那是所有雄企鹅里最漂亮的一只，所以在那一刻我们一定惺惺相惜了。”

“好的、好的。”

“那真是只悲哀的帅哥。”山田长叹一声，突然撇下眉毛，将语调如入戏时分变得缓慢，镜头也从他的嘴唇转移到那双饱含深情、此刻开始闪烁着湿润的眼睛上。

他继续解释道：“长相身形的出挑对他而言毫无意义。他是一只不快乐的、大概得了抑郁症的企鹅。人类对于动物心理的检测尽管已经到了八成自信的程度，但是如果是足够聪明的、用掩盖的情绪蒙骗人类从而换取自由的状态的企鹅，那他的悲伤未免更为可怜了。既然连我都能看出它的悲伤，明明饲养员也能做到，可它还是在那里独立着被周身同伴簇拥，抬头永远是黑压压的人群，还有定时必须吃下的鱼干。”

“原来如此。”知念侑李颇为同情地点点头，大概也想不到点头之外的反应。总而言之，关于山田凉介从一只企鹅身上看到了身为面相姣好却困守于无法逃离的环境的生物是多么可悲大概只能作为一个十分冷门的段子在某一天被使用，依照他们见面与谈话的频率，这种过分冷门的话题甚至不值一提。

然后山田凉介又深深吸了口气，故作玄虚地抬起头，看向天花板——被顶灯过分明亮的白色炫目得又不得不重新看回餐桌，他晃了晃头，几乎有些委屈地看着眼前体型更为娇小、气质更为和蔼可爱的同伴。

他说，然后，我想去马戏团看看。

终于到了做出回应的时候。知念侑李正襟危坐，将手上的碗筷放回了桌上，一本正经地还清了清嗓。

他说，想都别想。我从明天开始有特番要录、有广播还有新广告cm拍摄，闲来无事还要背背台本。

山田凉介说，事关紧急，我比你还忙一点，多了solo的音乐番组要准备。

知念侑李说，这种事情明明找其他人也能完成，我们已经出生入死过许多次了，马戏团实在不需要由我来陪——

山田便说，我也是这么想的。

他们的杯壁泛起水汽，冰冻过的果汁啤酒只剩下腻着的甜味，没了再一饮而尽的兴致。就在这了无生机的沉默中，山田凉介坦诚，比起知念来说，去马戏团还是和别人一起更好。

知念愣了半晌，似乎准备认真地思考这其中的理由。山田凉介绝不会带自己真正交往的对象去到场所游玩，所有的恋情只发生在方寸之地，所有的真心情话只在固定的时间宣泄。马戏团并非什么令他们愉快的场所，至少对当代理智的年轻人来说，对着被鞭笞的动物嬉笑听上去像是可怖的政客与老派的富商才会涉足的兴趣。

对此，互相了解到过分了解的男人谨慎地观察着眼前坦诚的山田，许久之后不快地半眯起眼。

“所以，”知念咬了咬下唇，认真地问他，“你看上了哪只动物？”

山田凉介眯起眼，摆着手大笑着摇了摇头。

“当然没有。连企鹅都可悲到如此程度，企鹅自己都无法自救，想要驯养他人未免太过傲慢自大啦。”

中岛裕翔的秘密并非什么到死都无人知晓的机密。

只是很偶然地一瞬间，在众人围坐在演唱会后台的桌上分食着寿司什锦时候聊到短裙的话题，用着那副DK的假象说些JK的轶事，毕竟他们背后总有三四台摄像机盯防。最后的结果是两票长裙和七票短裙，山田颇为意外地将咬下一口又将剩下的四分之三塞给有冈解决，佯装吃过头的样子揉了揉胃部，盯着中岛说，你是长裙派啊。

婉约一点比较好，中岛说。

啊——我懂我懂。伊野尾从埋头奋战的食物战场中抽空举起了手，塞入下一口玉子烧，用胡乱不清的混沌声音回答，裕翔一直喜欢那样的。

“什么啊，你很了解他吗。”

伊野尾这才抬起头来，一眼便看到三号机位已经对焦着朝自己靠近一步，连忙点点头饱含深情地拥抱了下已经吃完站在人群外的中岛，“我们关系很好的，以前在Jr的时候……”

剩下的被山田糊弄地打断了，伊野尾被推回了食物堆里继续做评测，他无谓地耸了耸肩，继续埋首在和高木抢食物的战斗之中。山田凉介笑了几声，看到中岛先走到“不想被拍到的off状态专用休息”房间里去，便也罕见地离开了摄像机的镜头，打开了那扇充满着庇护所意味的大门。

中岛裕翔在演唱会结束后总是疲乏。他将毛巾挡在脸上靠在沙发后靠，双手合十，手肘安逸地放在扶手上。

有时中岛裕翔会像过去那样，对他爱理不理——或是摆明着恨意。现在更多则是那副笑容满面的愉快模样，或是现在，摆明着不要打扰地沉浸在恢复体力的大事中，山田凉介掂量了下，这之后的中岛应当没有工作。

“裕翔。”

“嗯。”

“刚才那个话题还蛮有趣的。”

“嗯。”

既然觉得困扰就不要继续回答他啊。山田凉介绕到中岛面前去，从上俯视着半躺着的男人，对方未被遮盖的嘴唇还泛着光泽，但是嗓音已经呈现出再过一场就要打封闭针修养的颓势。

“我在想，裕翔，刚才那个是个好话题。”山田凉介缓缓说着，继续不明所以地研究对方的唇齿，不紧不慢地等待对方迟早主动拿下那条欲盖彰弥的毛巾，“要说身着长裙的女性偏向保守这种话有些肤浅，我的话倒是觉得……不过也是因为最近番组录制的原因……裕翔你啊，不是也很适合长裙吗。”

对方的嘴角在一瞬间显然地凝固了下。

山田凉介挑起眉毛，这回倒真的颇为怀疑地弯下腰，吐息几乎贴在对方脸庞，“然后，裕翔。既然如此的话，因为节目里的裕翔穿女性的装扮是件十分自然、信手拈来的样子，会不会平时也那样穿着裙子、戴着假发坐在沙发上等待甜品的到来啊？

“——开玩笑的。”

“……这是非常、非常过分的玩笑，山田。”

被严厉告诫的男人干脆一把掀开了那条碍眼的毛巾，不出所料地看到对方正经防卫着的、微微佯怒的面孔，这才让他兴趣使然地咧开更明显的笑容。

“这倒不让我意外，因为裕翔在私下要做什么、想做什么都可以，对我抱有再多的秘密都无所谓，有更多令人难以启齿的爱好都不足为惧。但是、但是，”

山田终于将鼻尖垂到对方耳边，自己泛着光泽、柔软的嘴唇几乎贴在耳廓上。他的一只腿抬到中岛裕翔的领地中，从对方分开的双腿间压上了沙发垫，几乎将下巴的重量也抵在中岛肩上。

他说，连我也不知道的事、作为最难以启齿的秘密——为什么别人会先知道？

动物会爱上人类。

正如人类会爱上动物、人类会爱上器物、人类会爱上人类，同性或是异性。只不过动物爱上人类的概率是如此渺小，好比人类爱上动物那般。

那势必是在某种绝境下才会发生。应当要在人类走投无路、而意外被动物所救的时候。好比弃婴进入狼窝，又如同类人猿的哺育，或者一片绝望的、无际的沙漠之中，在没有一丝活物的声响里，只有对于更快的死亡的向往胜于被饥渴折磨的那一瞬间突然出现一只美得惊人、矫健得无从夸赞、凶恶得令人浑身打颤的猎豹。那时候便是动物论定人类的生死，在动物有机会选择的时候，当然——爱上人类才有了渺小的可能。

但这不能解释山田凉介那可耻的、常人难以忍受的胜负欲。执着往往是胜负关键的第一步，山田凉介那过分的执着与他人相比实在过分明显，自然地便总是得到他想要获得那些恩赏。而同时地，山田凉介其人也乐于分享，势必要将所得握在手中又失去兴致，他便兴致勃勃乐此不疲地分食给他人，权力也是、金钱也是、名望也是，终究会回报回自己手上。

和这种家伙交往实在倒霉至极。中岛裕翔曾想，如果有机会他绝不会再主动和山田搭讪。在不过十代的年纪被对方困惑与舞步的可怜模样所触动，就这样好意地、无意地踏入山田凉介的认知中，为此成为了少年生长中本该无关紧要的友谊，而那段可有可无的友谊在之后成了冠冕堂皇的的笑话，再之后又成了山田凉介势必要找回的娱乐，哪怕到现在又成为想要打破的扭曲的表面幻象。

“——该死。”

又输了一局。中岛裕翔在心中补上。

男人忿忿不平地扔了手机，窝在自己沙发里翻转过身整个缩成一团生着闷气，对中岛端来的热茶只是敷衍地答谢了声，在自己碎碎念叨一阵后又坚持不懈地重新捡回手机打开界面，嘴里嚷嚷着再来一局。

这些都和中岛裕翔无太大关联，他有自己的阅读要进行，还有背些台本、看些电影、或是听些交响乐，那台昂贵的音响最适合播放中提琴声部的原声。但一切寂静的空间在山田凉介的到来之后都变得无处落脚，对方时而愤怒、时而喜悦至极的变化充斥在中岛耳边，不时将自己的头与肩膀靠在他的肩上、或是躺在他的双腿上，而后又在某一瞬间厌烦地离开。

连自己也被算在这份静谧的空间中，然后就这样被山田凉介轻而易举地打破了。对方在一小时的奋战后双手乏累地离开了掌机，晃着手腕可怜兮兮地又看向中岛，委屈地吸了吸鼻子抱怨道：“茶没有冒热气了，裕翔。”

“那是因为你没有喝。”

“再泡一壶吧。我去泡。”山田勤快地主动站起身，跨过中岛合拢靠在地毯上的双腿时踉跄了下，刻意用脚跟贴了贴他的膝盖。

“……山田。”

“裕翔穿了丝袜啊。”山田惊喜地眨了眨眼，“抱歉，因为刚才在路上就已经开局了一直没来得及看清，肉色丝袜也不错，不过怎么也体现不出裕翔本来更白更好的肤色。但是总有种被拒绝了的失望感，我被讨厌了吗？”

中岛说，没有。

那么，山田愉快地烧开了热水将茶壶端回桌前，兴致勃勃地凑进了中岛的腿间，坐在对方黑色宽松的长摆中，从中岛怀中抬头看着对方无奈的神情。

“笑一笑吧，裕翔。”山田分不清命令或是请求意味地抿了抿嘴，将茶杯放在掌心慢吞吞咽下去一些。

假发也是、胸贴也是、过分紧致的内衣也是。山田凉介从第一次强硬地突破了门关进入房间起便熟视无睹地好奇地四处张望，随后回过头认真将羞愧难当的中岛从头到尾打量了一番，满意地说妆容很好看。

连名字的称呼方式也是女性，相处的方法与在工作场合截然不同，几乎真的能够做到将男性的中岛裕翔与女性的那一面全然分开对待。中岛深知山田凉介在和他相处时的谨慎，正因哪怕有一次的冒犯都会酿成不可回溯的断绝，山田凉介其人便总是能做到完好地相处。

老实说，这段纠葛毫无意义。他们这般以假装异性的相处行为也仅仅维持到真正行事脱下衣服前。中岛裕翔不曾需求自己以女性的身份做爱，山田凉介也没有在袒露相见时熟视无睹地可能。最终只是普通地进行性爱，精夜混合着汗液沾染在中岛的床单上，厌恶地无法入睡所以一定要洗了澡、换好新的一张才能躺回被褥。即便如此也不能心安理得，中岛在躺到床上时便摘了假发，总是在事后才因恐惧转身不由自主地颤抖着。

说到底，他在和山田凉介做爱时会产生快感，而快感到底来自男性的渴求还是女性的欲求两种都令人恐惧。山田凉介似乎不紧不慢，全然没有在兴致正好时那般气势昂扬，抑或有时寻求安慰地靠在中岛怀中诡异地撒娇。他只是躺在床铺的另一半心安理得，明明立刻就会果决地离开，却总是在离开前孜孜不倦。

他说，承认你爱我就好了，裕翔。你没办法拒绝我吧？明明以前能够轻易生气吵架，现在却再也做不到了。好讨厌啊，擅自悲伤然后擅自顺从他人这件事。

中岛沉默了半晌，小声回答他，但这与山田无关。

山田凉介撇了撇嘴，将中岛固执的左手手腕牵过去，又跨坐回对方的腰间，将手掌贴在自己嘴上。

“明明在我说着要把你弄疼的时候一点生气的反应都没有，结果最害怕的却是我说的话，不是很可怜吗？因为太可怜了，我必须要救裕翔你才行。不论是一个人在房间里不说话、没有真正交心的朋友、朋友无法帮助自己、亦或是以为从组合逃开、从我身边逃开一切就会回归正常哪一种想法，别开玩笑了。中岛你过着普通的日子的生活已经明明已经少于和我在一起的时间了，做出的决定无法改变、在错误的路线驰骋的火车也无法回头。广袤无垠的沙漠中以为只有自己和上帝存在，因为没有活着的实感所以干脆想着一死了之。人类因为学会了悲伤所以会为他人悲伤，死亡不仅无法带来解脱，到最后分明是为更多人套上悔恨的枷锁，中岛你是善良的人，所以不会残忍到让他人痛苦地活下去。这样的话，不是只有我来救你了吗，能够让你活下去的理由可以是好喝的茶、想要更加成名的渴望或是最终找到自我——或是单纯地，因为我想让你活下来。”

就是这样。

就是这样一头残忍的猎豹。

步伐矫健、动作优雅、猎食迅捷，在他醒来时从广袤无垠的沙漠中驻足盼望，嘴上沾满了猎食后猩红的血，或许吃下的是某一个人类，也许是同类，也许是某个不幸的弱者。

即使这样也没有先一步杀了自己，反倒温顺地接受人类的搔挠，愉快地翻身露出肚皮，或者挡在洞穴口以免沙暴贯穿全身。如此的话、这样说来，岂不是荒唐地在那只有上帝与人的沙漠里，一只动物用那渺小的可能爱上人类，而人类为了从那张利嘴下逃生，不得不爱上一头同狡黠的女人般优雅美丽的动物吗。

“老实说，陪你去看马戏也不是不可以，但是绝对不要在下班之后突然就拉着我的手说现在就想去看这种胡话。这个年代压根没有因为你想看所以就开张的马戏团表演吧。”

“我明明已经放弃邀请知念你了。”

“我明明已经答应你了。”

男人百口莫辩地鼓了鼓脸颊，一边凄惨地流着泪抱怨长大的知念太聪明所以太狡猾一点没有宽为他人为他人着想的良好品质，一边老老实实将卡放进了结账托盘当中。知念抱起双臂看着对方就这样果决地站起身，稍显意外地挑了挑眉。

“真的不和我去吗？”

“我今天还有约会。”

“女性？”

“安静又成熟的人。非常可靠、会泡茶，还会背一整段的川端康成。”

“好可怕，怎么会有那种好女人爱上你啊。”知念因为突然阴冷的气流弓起背摩擦着自己手臂，“该不会是你捉住了她的弱点胁迫她和你相处，久而久之试图改变对方吧？山田你就是这样盲目地自信才小看了人类本性的力量，到最后只能和敢欺负你的家伙做朋友。”

“为什么我青涩又稳步进行的恋爱要遭受这样的诅咒啊？”

“你的恋爱有正常的那种性爱吗。”

“只是说话对方也会哭又不是我的错。”

“看吧。”

山田叹了口气，噘着嘴又抱怨了几声“但其实比起现在这个还是更喜欢另一个。可是不和现任交往的话就不能接触到下一任，我不是很可怜吗？”

“你自说自话地打破他人生活还心安理得的狡辩实在令人费解。”知念侑李同样心安理得地仍由对方结了账，在山田追问还要不要再去逛一会儿街时决定为了正遭受可怜的恋爱霸凌的女士多浪费一些山田那无处挥霍的钱包。

“不过嘛——干脆反噬捅我一把的刀不是也好端端地放在对方手上吗？”山田凉介搂着知念满足地走出了餐厅，忽视了周身不怀好意的闪光灯，愉快地朝商业街琳琅满目的商店进发，“那家伙可以捅死自己却又抱有活下去的侥幸，想杀了我却又希望能被陪伴得更久。没关系的，只要我不伸出爪牙哪怕吵架也能互相原谅。然后啊，我这种可爱的人不就像企鹅一样吗？被人喜爱已经自顾不暇了，倒是让我爱的人也爱一爱我啊，高兴的企鹅在游客前表演的话，游客也会更开心吧。”

==FIN==


End file.
